<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spider family one shots by Pennyparker01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019314">Spider family one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyparker01/pseuds/Pennyparker01'>Pennyparker01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Fem Peter Parker - Freeform, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, one shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyparker01/pseuds/Pennyparker01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots of spiderman and avengers<br/>Mainly of the avengers finding out about spiderman<br/>Family moments<br/>Spiderson and IronDad<br/>Fem Spider man, Penny Parker</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Parker knew he was late, rushing into the avengers tower and into the elevator. But he knew Tony wouldn't be getting to the tower until at least 4 and it was only 3:30 so it wasn't that big of deal. </p>
<p>Peter has been working with Tony in his lab for over 2 years, even since the fight in Berlin Tony has been keeping a close eye on the spiderkid, trying to help steer the young hero in the right direction. Not that he really needed the help, the kid was too good for his own good. Tony had basically adopted the kid with Aunt May having to work the night shift at the hospital most days, and Pepper loved having the kid around too. </p>
<p>Recently the rogue avengers had been pardoned and they rewrote the accords so that everyone agreed, but that didn't mean Tony or Peter was happy about it. Peter had seen how much it destroyed Tony when Steve had almost killed him, he felt betrayed by his friend. But Tony was still allowing the Rogue Avengers to come back to the tower so they could work through their problems. Tony was willing to work with them, but he was going to try his best to keep Peter away from them. </p>
<p>Peter didn't want to forgive the people who hurt his current father figure, but Peter also wouldn't go looking for a fight with them either. He encourages Mr. Stark to forgive them if only to improve his own mental health about the whole situation. Unknown to Peter the Avengers had been waiting in the tower all morning waiting for Stark to show up so they could be shown to their new rooms.</p>
<p>Tony exhausted from staying up in the lab the night before, even though Peter and Pepper dragged him to bed at 5am, was half asleep in a meeting forgetting about the visitors coming today that await for him upstairs. </p>
<p>Peter running a hand through his hair, swings his backpack in front of him looking through it for his backup paid of web shooters, one pair always on his wrist. He was planning on upgrading them tonight with Mr. Stark and maybe get him to watch Star Wars with him again since he could spend the night at the tower tonight. </p>
<p>Distracted by his search, Peter walks into the main floor when the elevators open, walking towards the kitchen to grab a snack when his spidey sense spikes. </p>
<p>Jumping into a back flip Peter grabs an arrow an inch from hitting his face. </p>
<p>"what the hell man!" Peter exclaims, now realizing he is not alone in the main floor like normal. </p>
<p>In front of him is all of the Rogue Avengers, all staring at him, some weapons raised. </p>
<p>"Language, who are you kid, how did you manage to sneak up here" Captain America, Steve Rogers says stepping forward, with a one Bucky Barnes flanking besides him. </p>
<p>Peter stares wide eyed, he knew the Rogue Avengers were acquitted but didn't expect Mr. Stark to let them into the tower. Apparently he was taking too long for Mr. Rogers liking when he asked again "Who are you"</p>
<p>"U-uh, I'm P-peter P-Parker, sir. Mr. Starks personal intern." Cursing his nervous stutter that the 17 year old swore he grew out of after dealing with Mr. Starks crazy life for two years now. </p>
<p>"No way Stark lets a little kid like you be his Intern, he doesn't even like kids. The man just likes his alcohol" Clint Barton, Hawkeye calls from the back of the group, bow still raised, confused how this kid caught his arrow. </p>
<p>Now Peter is annoyed, these people are only here because of Mr. Stark's kindness in helping them not be fugitives anymore and they are here talking bad about him.  </p>
<p>With a glare that sends chills even through the black widow, Peter hardens his gaze, before letting out a huff of air. "Listen here, Mr. Stark has obviously been nice enough to let you into the tower again, otherwise FRIDAY would have already told me to kick you out, so I will be nice enough to let you stay. But don't you dare talk bad about Mr. Stark. He hasn't touched a drop of alcohol in two years, and is a better man than any of you!" </p>
<p>Peter turns to go into the kitchen to call Mr. Stark when Steve grabs him by the shoulder. Peter grabs his arm, flipping and throwing Steve back into Bucky, they both fall to the ground and Peter shoots some webs at their wrists sticking them to the floor. </p>
<p>Just then Mr. Stark coming up to the floor, "Hey Pete, are you ready to upgrade your webshooters, I was thinking we would use some of the vibranium Shuri let you use...." trailing off when he sees what is going on in front of him. </p>
<p>"Whats going on here" </p>
<p>"Well Tony, you told us to meet you here at noon, but no one showed up until this kid walked in. Why are you letting a kid up to the personal floors" Natasha questions, strapping her gun back to her thigh at Tony's reactions to seeing Peter on the floor didn't raise any alarms. </p>
<p>Mr. Stark walks over to Peter ignoring them, inspecting Peter for any damage, "What happened here kid, Friday?" </p>
<p>"The Rogue Avengers arrived here around 12:03 pm, you must have forgotten their arrival was today. Junior arrives here from school around 3:31, when he entered the floor, Mr. Barton attempted to shoot him with an arrow, which Junior caught and then they accused him of sneaking in. Peter just flipped the Captain when he put a hand on his shoulder when Peter tried to walk away to call you." Friday reports, peter nodding along in confirmation. </p>
<p>Sighing, running a frustrated hand through his hair, Tony turns to the rest of the Avengers with an extra glare at Steve and Clint. </p>
<p>"Listen here, Peter here has higher security clearance than any of you. If you think he can't or shouldn't be somewhere trust me he can be. I'm pretty sure I only gave you access to the avengers personal floor not my own, so you shouldn't even be up here."</p>
<p>Steve and Bucky are still pulling at the webbing attached to their wrists, when realization hits Barnes "Oh My God, You're the Spider thing!"</p>
<p>"Actually its Spiderman" Peter replies crossing his arms, causing Tony to smirk patting him on the shoulder "Sure thing Spider kid, a word" </p>
<p>The two walk into the kitchen glancing at the confused group behind them, now all working together to free Steve and Bucky from the floor, they seem to be successful but they hands are still stuck together by the webbing. </p>
<p>"Hey Underoos, you sure you're okay? I forgot to tell you about them coming."</p>
<p>"Its okay Mr. Stark" adding with a smirk, "they couldn't hurt me even if they tried" clapping Peter on his back they both turn to look at the group behind them. </p>
<p>"Are you sure you're okay with them being here Mr. Stark, You don't have to let them stay here if you are uncomfortable, I know I encouraged you to forgive them but...."</p>
<p>"its okay Pete, this was my choice."</p>
<p>With a nod they turn back to the murmuring group, "Guys, this is Peter Parker, my personal intern, as you have figured out Spiderman and the heir to my company. He is also the one who encouraged me to forgive you so what a great way to thank the boy by attacking him."</p>
<p>After a few more choice words, and proper introductions from the rest of the avengers, Steve speaks up again. </p>
<p>"Uh could you maybe get us unstuck now?" Raising his and Bucky's joined hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Injured Spider part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spider woman/ Penny Parker </p><p>The Avengers were all relaxing in the common room, watching some movie Clint insisted on them watching for fun. Most of them were half asleep on their couches having just gotten home from a tiring mission. But unknown to the team a certain spider was slowly swinging towards the tower in search of some help. </p><p>Penny wasn't sure what had happened that night, she was out on patrol like normal and was heading back to her apartment with aunt May when she heard gun shots in the distance. Swinging towards the noise, Penny tried asking Karen if there was any reports but remembered that Mr. Stark was updating her AI at the tower. Penny was supposed to swing by tomorrow to put it back in the suit. </p><p>Cursing lightly under her breath, Penny uses her strong hearing to locate the gunshots. There she sees 5 criminals robbing a bank, they shot the glass out of the window to get in. </p><p>Quickly slipping into the bank on the ceiling Penny jumps down" You know it's not nice to steal peoples money" Penny manages to subdue one member with her webs alone, sticking him to the ceiling when he ran at her. </p><p>The other 4 seem to be smarter and start shooting, Penny dodges thanks to her spidey sense and begins taking them out one by one. </p><p>Exhausted Penny counters the men now stuck to various surfaces in the bank,' 1,2,3,4,5 wait where is the fifth one?' A burning pain rushes through Pennys side.</p><p>One of the robbers manages to get a hand free and shot Penny in the side, luckily it only grazed but it sure hurt. Penny quickly subdues the finally robber and hears the sirens in the distance. </p><p>After making sure the police had it covers she swings herself to a nearby roof, swaying slightly she catches herself as she falls to the ground, inspecting her side. 'That does not look pretty' Penny thinks to herself. </p><p>She can't go to the hospital, and May isn't at home tonight, realizing her only choice is to contact Mr. Stark. The man would often help Spidergirl when she got injured though she manages to hide the majority of them from him even though Karen and Friday were snitches whenever she got injured. </p><p>Barely awake, Penny pulls herself up, and despite the pain in her side jumps off the building swinging as carefully as she can towards the tower, with one hand wrapped around herself to slow the bleeding. </p><p>The Avengers are bolted awake by a tapping on the glass besides them. SpiderGirl. </p><p>Tony jolts up to open the window, the other avengers have only seen SpiderGirl with her mask on during a few missions. Tony is the only one who knows her real identity as Penny often works in the lab with him while the other avengers deal with all the smaller missions. </p><p>"Underoos! What are you doing here? Finally decided to join us for movie ni- woah" Tony catches the wobbling girl who can barely keep herself upright. </p><p>"Sorry M-Mr. Stark, I would've called a-ahead b-but Karen isn't i-in my suit right n-now" </p><p>"Oh my" Tony gasps feeling the blood seeping from her side, Tony rushes Penny over to the kitchen as it wouldn't take too long to get to med-bay. Placing Penny on the counter, he grabs a nearby first aid kit, one of many that he has stashed around the tower. </p><p>Penny groans, reaching a shaking hand up and pulling off her mask. The other Avengers stare in shock, underneath that mask, is a young girl, with light curly brown hair, that is currently sticking to her forehead in sweat. The girl then releases her suit, pulling the top down to her waist still dressed in a sports bra. </p><p>Her right side is bloody and red, slowly healing itself but not fast enough to avoid infection without help. Bruce rushes forward to help Tony clean the area and wrap it up. The rest of the Avengers joining them in the kitchen watching the young girl bite her cheek to keep in any noises of discomfort as Tony brushes her hair out of her face murmuring words of comfort to the young girl. </p><p>When Bruce steps away, her side is already starting to look better with the assistance of medicine to fight any infection her healing factor is working better. It is then Penny notices all the Avengers around her and stares wide eyed at them before glancing at Mr. Stark. </p><p>"What happened Pen?" Tony asks, helping Penny off the counter, ignoring the others stares and settling Penny into his previous spot on the couch. </p><p>"Robbery, 5 guys, they had these weird gun, I thought I had them all webbed up but one had an arm free and shot me as I was leaving" Penny says with a yawn, exhausted from a long day of school and patrol. </p><p>Tony nods, "and you couldn't contact me because we are updating Karen?" </p><p>Penny nods, leaning a head onto Tony's shoulder ready to fall asleep. </p><p>"Uh, Tony?" Bruce calls attention back over to the others in the room. </p><p>Penny nods when Mr. Stark glances at her, she's too tired to formally introduce herself, Mr. Stark can do it. </p><p>"Avengers, This is Penny Parker, Spidergirl" </p><p>Natasha comes forward, draping a blanket over the half asleep girl, who gives a radiant smile in return before making herself more comfortable. </p><p>"How old is she Tony?" Natasha asks sitting on Penny's other side. "She's 16, she got these powers shortly after turning 14, I met her over a year ago." </p><p>Penny has now fallen asleep against Tony's side, all the Avengers settling back onto their couches quietly as to not wake the small injured girl, who unknown to them would be completely fine by morning. And unknown to Penny, the girl had just gained many overprotective aunts and uncles after that radiant smile had lite up her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Injured Spider part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fem Spidergirl/ Penny Parker</p><p>It has been 3 months since the Avengers officially met Penny Parker, and it has become obvious to the team that the girl rarely lets it show when she is injured unless she really needs help. Despite her fast healing she always has some injure or bruise of some kind, but only asks for help from others when it is really bad. </p><p>Ever since she was last shot there hasn't been any other major injures, sure there was broken noses, black eyes, sprained wrists but nothing major. </p><p>All of the Avengers seemed to be slightly overprotective of Penny, the girl was too sweet and innocent in their eyes, they didn't know much about her past but they did know the girl lived with just her aunt May. </p><p>Steve had overheard some of the college interns making fun of Penny, saying she was lying about being Mr. Starks personal intern when they interrogated her when she went to judge some of the interns projects for Tony. Steve had given them a long lecture on respect and sent Penny on her way with her scores for Tony, the other interns never questioned her again. Captain America can be very intimidating. </p><p>One day while picking Penny up from school, Natasha had seen a girl drag her into an alley. When Penny didn't come back out a few minutes later Nat went to look for her. There she was Flash Thompson along with a group of mean girls giggling while Flash shoved the girl into the brick wall. Penny didn't even try to fight back, not wanting to hurt flash with her strength no matter how much he deserved it. But Nat didn't follow the same set of rules. By the time Natasha and Penny left that alley, Flash had peed in his pants and the group of girls would never bother Penny again. </p><p>Bruce had almost hulked out when he saw Penny using two highly explosive chemical, she was trying to make a stronger web fluid and had already tested out this combination but Bruce wasn't having any of them. As soon as Penny poured the chemicals, Bruce dragged Penny out of the lab, half green basically shielding her from an impending explosion. When nothing happened Bruce just shyly smiled at got to working in the lab keeping a close eye on Penny while working. </p><p>It seemed to slip the others Avengers minds many times that this young girl was also a vigilante in her free time, always shielding her from the smallest danger while she was in the tower. Penny was slightly annoyed but wouldn't comment on it because she knew they meant well, Mr. Stark found it hilarious, despite being the worst offender, but he knew Penny longer so she allowed it. </p><p>The Avengers were doing their own things across the compound spending the weekend there to train, as Penny practiced in one of the training rooms specifically designed for her to practice her agility and web swinging. When an alarm sounded throughout the compound, the compound was under attack. </p><p>The compound shook, and the avengers gathered near the main entrance. "What was that Tony" Steve asked as Tony was trying to figure out where the explosion was through Friday, but she wasn't working. </p><p>"I don't know, Friday isn't responding. We should..... Wait where Pen?"</p><p>Worried looks filled their faces as the realized Penny was no where to be seen. "Last I saw her she was practicing in her agility room......" Natasha spoke, then coming to realize "that's the direction the first explosion came from." </p><p>Grabbing their weapons the team rushed towards the training rooms, rubble filled almost every corner and it took a lot of maneuvering to avoid it all, as more fell from being unstable. </p><p>A large gaping hole has replaced the agility training room opening to outside, rubble covered the area and no one was in sight. But before the Avengers could start looking the Vulture appeared. </p><p>"Oh look its the Avengers, don't worry about your little spider girl, she is currently stuck under all that rubble. She isn't getting out of there alive." </p><p>Tony raised a suit covered hand and shot the Vulture straight on, he crashed back into a large tree. Glaring at each other before they could charge again, the moving of rubble to the side of them stopped them cold. </p><p>Penny had been stuck under at least 10 feet of rubble, and gosh it weighed a lot. But after a while she could tell she was almost to the top. A small scream escaped her lips and she pushed up with all her strength, her muscles ached this had to have been at least 35 tons of weight above her and she knew her body would be sore for days after this. </p><p>Finally with one final push Penny managed to toss the concrete that were above her to the side, and pulls herself out of the dust. Panting, she glares at the Vulture, who is pulling himself to his feet, one of his wings damaged by iron man's blast. </p><p>"You know Toomes, I was really hoping to have just one relaxing weekend without any major fights." </p><p>"Oh boo hoo, Spider G-" But before the Vulture can finish his sentence he has been punched in the face, rolling onto the ground again. </p><p>Shaking her hand out slightly, Penny groans as she stalks towards the Vulture ignoring the other heros behind her. With another punch to his temple the Vulture is knocked out cold, too shocked from the last punch to even fight back. </p><p>Rolling her shoulders, back Penny turns back to the Avengers "Hey can you call the Raft to come pick him up again, and tell them to maybe actually keep an eye on him for once" with that Penny falls to her knees. </p><p>The Avengers rush forward, Tony reaching her first, pulling the young girl into his arms off the ground, "Sorry Mr. Stark I think my muscles decided they needed a break after pushing those tons of concrete off of me." Tony rushes the young girl to med may, it luckily was not damaged in the blast. </p><p>The other Avengers stare as the girl is patched up, just like last time biting her cheek to not let any noises of pain escape. </p><p>Penny smirks lightly up at the, utterly exhausted, the looks of shock still shown on their face. </p><p>"You know it seems despite training with yall, you seem to forget I have powers and don't need protecting all the time." </p><p>Steve opens his mouth like a gasping fish, "B-but those interns were bullying you" </p><p>"and that guy was beating you up"</p><p>"and you were mixing explosive chemicals" </p><p>Penny laughs shaking her head, "Oh please thats all on like a negative 5 for the pain scale of me, Steve those interns are stupid and I gave them all bad marks on their assignments that they had to start over and explain every step to me as punishment. Nat, I really appreciate you standing up for me, but nothing Flash does can cause me enough pain to hurt him back, and if I punch back there is no guarantee he would be alive. And Uh, Bruce, I was making a strong form of my synthetic webbing, I've made that version before and nothing happens in the amounts I use. I've made it plenty of times before."</p><p>Mr. Stark pats Penny on the head, scooping her up and carrying her to a not destroyed living room area. "You should really be more careful Pen, I don't need Aunt Hottie coming up here and beating me up for you getting injured on my watch."</p><p>Rolling her eyes at Mr. Starks antics, Penny waves a dismissing hand at him with what little energy she has left. "Oh please, we both know she would kill me first."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Red and Blue?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Parker, 22 years old , This one was pretty funny to write for me, enjoy. </p><p> </p><p>Spider man has been an official Avenger for over three years now, but despite that none of the Avengers have ever seen his face. They know his name is Peter but nothing more than that. </p><p>But that all will change soon, Aunt May had passed due to old age about 6 months ago, and then 22 year old Spider Man's contract at their apartment has finished. Not wanting to lose the place his Aunt and Uncle called home he called in a favor from Tony Stark. In exchange for buying the apartment so Peter wouldn't have to get rid of it and all his stuff, Peter agreed to move into the tower. Tony insisted it was for team bonding, but Peter was pretty sure he just wanted another science bro around more often. </p><p>So here was Peter Parker, dressing in a jeans, a t shirt and a grey flannel along with his basically falling apart sneakers carrying a duffle bag and two boxes. Promising himself those would be the first thing he replaced once he got what Tony likes to call his "avengers allowance". All avengers are given some money every month, from shield or tony stark himself no one is sure, buts its for all other personal expenses. </p><p>Walking into the elevator, asking FRIDAY to take him up to the main floor. Peter has visited many times but always as Spiderman, but it seemingly never cross his mind that the avengers have never seen his face without the mask. Peter normal just wore it as a comfort and confidence thing, barely even noticing when it was on now, and the avengers didn't normally push.</p><p>Setting his stuff down on the floor outside the elevator, not knowing if his room was on the main floor or not, Peter decided to go on his search for Tony Stark to show him. </p><p>Luckily for the spider, the avengers were all on the main floor lounging on the couches watching FRIENDS on the TV. "Oooo I love that episode" Peter calls from behind the group, who then jump at the familiar voice but foreign face. </p><p>Natasha and Bucky both raise a gun, having pulled them out of seemingly nowhere and the rest of the avengers look tense. "h-hey, uh guys its me? you know, Spiderman, Red and blue?"</p><p>The Avengers stare at the very attractive man in front of them, trying to piece together how this beautiful specimen has been hidden under that mask fighting along side them for over 3 years. Bucky and Steve are pretty sure their gay brains have melted at the beautiful sight before them, and the rest of the Avengers seem to be in agreement just staring shocked. </p><p>Tony is the first to come out of his shock, "Hey Pete! Good to see ya, ready to get settled?" </p><p>"yeah of course! But you can finish the episode first, no rush" Peter flips over the couch landing in an empty seat between Bucky and Steve, who have seen to finally calmed their flushed cheeks. </p><p>But instead of turning their attention to the screen, the group turns their attention to Peter. </p><p>"So Peter, tell us about yourself, we don't exactly know much about you" Natasha begins, "yeah come on Pete, give us the whole back story" Tony encourages tossing the young man a bottle of water. </p><p>" ok then, well my names Peter Parker, I'm a senior at Empire State University, I'm currently studying Physics. Um, Ive been Spiderman since I was 14 and was bitten by a radioactive spider while on a field trip to OSCORP. I was living with my Aunt May up until recently, she passed away not long ago and now I'm here I guess." </p><p>Bucky and Steve both place hands on Peters shoulders as a form of comfort. </p><p>The group continues asking Peter questions when Tony interrupts "So Peter, any girlfriend or boyfriend we should know about?" Natasha throws Tony a glare after seeing Peter is obviously embarrassed. </p><p>"What I can't be the only one who is curious? Gotta know if I should sound proof Pete's door."</p><p>Clearing his voice Peter speaks up, "well uh, no, no girlfriend or boyfriend and to answer your unasked question i'm bisexual, but I would appreciate you sound proofing the room, heightened hearing and all" waving to his ears awkwardly before letting out a slight yawn. </p><p>"Come on Pete i'll show you to your room." </p><p>Peter and Tony leave the room heading off the Peters new room, the rest of the Avengers turn towards Bucky and Steve.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Rolling her eyes Natasha points in the direction Peter headed, "You really gotta stop staring at the boy or you are going to scare him off before you can even try to woe him" </p><p>Steve chokes on his drink, and Bucky slaps his back, "What do you mean woe him?" Bucky inquires, "Oh please, the pair of you were basically undressing him with your eyes old men."</p><p>"So, are you two going to fight for his attention or are you gonna share?" Clint teases, tossing the remote to Natasha to start the show again. </p><p>Steve and Bucky share a look with a shrug. "It wouldn't be the first time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Contest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Parker </p><p>Peter had no idea what he was doing here. </p><p>Peter had been invited to show case one of his inventions, a small robot that helped dispense and remind elderly patients to take their medication. Aunt May had unknowingly entered his invention into one of Stark's young talent contests, and now he was here along with ten other 15-25 year olds to show off his invention. </p><p>He had spent all morning setting up a booth, having no idea how to actually display his little robot. The 15 year old was by far the youngest one here, with the next youngest being a 19 year old college student. Peter felt like he was shaking in his shoes. </p><p>'Come on Peter, you are SpiderMan you can do this' Peter cheered himself on, and spent the next few hours explaining his invention to all who walked by. </p><p>Peter was trying to fix a wire on his robot, after the battery died and fried the wire before he realized it. Luckily he had made three, so the other two were on display and he worked on this one. </p><p>"What do we have here?" A voice called from in front of him, lifting his head up from under the table where Peter was looking for a certain tool, Peter slammed his head on the table. Groaning, Peter rubbed his head, "Uh sorry kid, didn't see you there" </p><p>Standing before Peter was none other than Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, the judges for todays contest. Jumping up to his feet, "u-uh n-no problem Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, I was just fixing one of my robots wires, a battery fried it" </p><p>"One?" Bruce asked, noticing the two on his table, preforming their tasks. </p><p>"u-uh yeah, I made three, well I made 7 but the other four are being used at my Aunt's hospital to help out in the long term care unit for the elderly." </p><p>Nodding to himself Bruce proceeds to inspect the boys robots, "So kid, what do these guys do then?" Tony Stark asks, removing his sunglasses from his face. </p><p>Peter proceeds to explaining his robots to his two idols, all while cursing himself for his stuttering. </p><p>"Good work kid" And with that Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner leave Peter to himself. </p><p>A few hours later and the duo are on the stage preparing to announce the winner. Peter can't help but feel like something is about to go wrong, his spidey sense lightly buzzing all around but Peter can't find any threat and assumes it's just his nerves. </p><p>"And in second place we have, Janet Potter number 6, and finally winner of the young inventors Stark contest we have..... Peter Parker number 3, please come up to the stage Peter" Dr. Banner announces, and proceeds to explain Peter's invention as the stunned boy makes his way to the stage, shaking Bruce and Tony's hands. </p><p>All of the sudden Peters spidey sense spikes again and he yells "Get down!" Pushing, Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner to the floor as something explodes near the entrance. </p><p>People are screaming and running out the back entrance and Peter pulls himself up covered in dust once again. 'I can never catch a break can I' Peter can't help but think to himself </p><p>Hydra soldiers run into the building, ignoring the fleeing people luckily, and go about stealing peoples inventions. Peter can hear them talking about getting their hands on any new technology they can, as it might benefit them in the future. </p><p>Peter can see Mr. Stark rising along with Bruce, Tony is trying to contact Friday to send a suit but it will take a few minutes as they are not near the tower, they are on the other side of New York. Bruce is trying to calm himself down, which is successful, "Go Bruce get out of here, take the kid with you, go" Tony orders. </p><p>Bruce placing a hand on Peters shoulder starts heading for the exit, the trio being the only ones left with the hydra soldier. But the soldiers have other plans and aim to shoot at the three, snickering that they have managed to catch the Tony Stark unprotected. </p><p>But before a bullet can even be fired, webbing shoots out from Peters wrists, yanking 5 of their weapons from their hands. The soldiers rush forward, aiming a punch at the young boy who now stands in front of the two men. Peter dodges, and kicks one of the soldiers into another knocking them back off the stage. </p><p>Peter realizes he's already outed himself, but doesn't care, he is going to protect the two men until a suit can arrive. Peter manages to fight off the guards, while Tony ushers Bruce out of the room not needing a code green. "Did you know he could do that" Bruce questions, staring wide eyed at the young boy holding off over 10 men twice his age. </p><p>"uh no," Tony mutters out, his suit is 60 seconds out. Raising a hand he allows the suit to form around him, by the time it has fully formed he turns to the fight just to see Peter knocking out the last soldier. </p><p>Peter huffs straightening up, running a hand through his hair. His knuckles are bleeding, but they will be fine by the time he gets home. Peter goes grabbing the other inventions out of the truck, handing them back to the other inventors as they waited outside safely across the street. </p><p>Once everyone has collected their inventions they head back home, Peter manages to pull his robots out from under the rubble, having been knocked over in the explosion when a heavy hand is placed on his shoulder. Mr. Stark. </p><p>"So uh kid, are you gonna tell me exactly what the hell that all was?" </p><p>Peter rolls his eyes slightly and with a shrug says, "Uh, quick reflexes....."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sick Spider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>fem Spider Girl/ Penny Parker </p><p>The alarm blared in Penny Parkers room in the Avengers Compound. The team was spending a training weekend up there and they all needed to be up by 8 to start training. Penny groaned, the alarm hurting her ears more than normal, slapping the alarm off and rolling back into her bed, pressing her pillow to her ears to dim the sounds of everyone around the compound. </p><p>The Avengers had known about Penny Parker for a few months, after the Rogue Avengers returned from hiding after being pardoned and agreeing to sign the new accords that Penny had helped Mr. Stark write up. Despite a little rocky first meeting, the rest of the Avengers grew to love the sweet girl who has somehow managed to get Tony Stark to open up. </p><p>Penny's head hurt, and when she tried to open her eyes she quickly shut them with a whimper. Barely able to process what was happening she knew she was having a sensory overload. Penny had been very busy the past few weeks between school, patrol and her internship with Mr, Stark she was over exhausted, it all added up and how everything hurt the girls heightened senses. </p><p>Soon people were banging on her door, which is soon pushed open by an over excited Pietro maximoff. "Come on Spiderling! Time for training get up!" </p><p>Penny groans, pushing the pillow harder against her ears, but then the texture of the pillow on her face causes her to cry out in pain. Throwing herself out of the bed and into a corner with just a small blanket around her. </p><p>Pietro rushes out of the room, dragging Tony Stark into the room with his super speed "What the hell Pietro! What do you think your are doing!" Penny whimpers from the corner, Tony turning his full attention to the young girl. </p><p>Rushing over to her, Tony leans down next to her, "Pen, Kid are you okay?" Tony asks softly, gently stroking the girls hair pulling her to his chest. Penny cries out softly in pain before letting out a whisper "Senses" </p><p>Tony nods, standing, pulling the girl into his arms and carrying her to the sensory deprivation room they built just for this case. The other Avengers had been gathered by Pietro and are now follow Tony who holds the whimpering girl, and tries to walk as smoothly as possible to not cause her more pain. </p><p>The other Avengers had never seen this happen before and were not sure what was going on. "Stark what is going on, what ails the Lady of Spiders" Thor hollers, his voice never being much quieter than a yell.</p><p>Glaring at Thor, he shushes the group, now settling Penny into the lightly padded room, placing glasses and headphones on her head. After placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Tony leaves the room, which soon goes pitch black inside. A small night vision monitor sits the room, which Tony takes before sitting on a couch situated outside the room. </p><p>"Whats wrong with her Stark" Steve asks, crossing his arms staring into the dark room, where he can see Penny slightly relax. </p><p>"Her senses are dialed to like an 11, everyone once in a while she gets this sensory overload where everything hurts. Its overwhelming, so we have this room to deprive her brain of the sense, it doesn't work completely as she can still see, smell, taste, hear and feel in there but it lowers it so it is not as painful."</p><p>Natasha sits on the couch next to Tony taking the monitor from his hands, Penny can be seen relaxed, almost half asleep in the corner of the room. "I take it that means training is canceled for today?" </p><p>Tony nods, running a hand through his hair "yeah, she will be better in an hour, but then she will feel really sick for about 12 more hours. For someone who never gets sick, this always knocks her out hard" </p><p>"How many times has this happened Tony" Bruce asks, going over a health chart of Penny that Tony has to track these things. Tony shrugs, "Not very often, this is the fourth time its happened around me, sometimes she has smaller ones, more like a panic attack but this is a full scale one. She should be fine by tomorrow." sighing again "the first time it happened I swear I thought she was dying, never seen the kid sick, barely knew her for 4 months but she dragged herself into the lab knowing she felt bad because she didn't want to disappoint me."</p><p>The team all settles outside the more, everyone can see how stressed Tony is now that his favorite intern is in pain but he knows this will pass. Natasha offers to stay with Penny so the others can go train, and Thor drags Tony off with them. </p><p>About an hour later, Penny pulls her headphones and glasses off. Dragging herself to her feet, pulling her blanket tighter around herself she moves to exit the room. Outside Natasha is waiting for her, Natasha places a soft arm around the sickly girl and helps her walk to the main floor of the tower. Settling Penny on the couch, Natasha goes to get the girl some food. </p><p>Slowly Natasha helps Penny eat some soup, the girl barely having enough energy to hold a spoon. Soon Penny is curled up again Natashas side as she drifts off into a peaceful sleep. </p><p>"good night , маленький паук" (little spider)</p><p>"Good night, мама паук " (mama Spider)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Explosion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Parker </p><p>It was a quiet day at Avenger's tower. Wait. Stop that thought. </p><p>It's never 'quiet' at Avenger's tower, with a semi large group of super hero's running around one place one can never expect much quiet. </p><p>But it had been a relatively calm day today, Thor was off world and had dragged Loki along with him much to his dismay. Sam, Rhodey and Vision had a Veterans event to attend, Vision tagging along to study more human interaction. T'Challa and Shuri were as always in Wakanda and wouldn't be visiting for another few weeks.</p><p>This left Nat, Clint, Wanda, Steve, Bucky, Bruce and Tony in the tower. Wanda was doing school work in her room, attempting to catch up on her basic education since joining the Avengers. Steve, Bucky, Nat and Clint were in the training room, just keeping theirs skills up to par. </p><p>Bruce and Tony had spent the last 56 hours in the lab, working on various projects and getting lost in their fun. Pepper had locked them out of the lab before heading off to work in the office, making sure they ate and that they were going to sleep. </p><p>So when Peter entered the tower and wasn't greeted by anyone but FRIDAY he was confused. Whenever he came to the tower, which was almost everyday now even if it was just to quickly say hi to everyone, someone was always on the main floor to greet him. Normally at least one person was lounging in the living room or getting food or coffee from the kitchen. But not today. </p><p>Grabbing a snack from the kitchen, which happened to be cold leftover pizza from the night before Peter wondered to himself what he should do. Ultimately Peter decided to go to the labs to work on some suit updates, maybe finish whatever project Mr. Stark had been stuck on for the past few days. </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>An explosion shook the tower, alarms started to blare and the current residents of the tower were confused. </p><p>Nat, Clint, Bucky and Steve raced out of the training room, seeing Tony and Bruce sleepily emerging into the living room. </p><p>"Whats going on?" Bruce asked yawning, the few hours of sleep that he had gotten just making himself more exhausted. </p><p>"I don't know, but it sounded like it came from one of your labs." Nat points out, drawing her gun assuming the worst. </p><p>"What did you 'science bros' make this time, what wants to kill us now" Clint spoke with a groan, following Nat's example. </p><p>The group made their way down to the labs, having to take the stairs. "We weren't doing anything, everything we have been working on is completely harmless!" Tony demands. </p><p>Clint rolls his eyes, "Yeah right, everything is dangerous, remember that coffee pot you 'fixed' it sprayed hot water at me and only me every time I tried to use it!"</p><p>Bucky chuckles, "yeah and it was hilarious" </p><p>"Well we didn't do anything, so let's go find out what caused the explosion, cause it definitely wasn't anything we did." Tony insists</p><p>The group makes it to the labs, and everything looks fine in the first few labs. Nothing looks out of place, as they enter Tony's lab they see dust and papers scattered about more than normal. </p><p>Clint glancing around the room for any danger notices a lump on the ceiling and lets out a girlish screech when it falls to the ground in front of them. </p><p>Peter groans, landing on the floor, covering almost completely in dirt, his head of brown curls half standing up, his clothes half burnt, letting out a string of coughs. "Ow that hurt" Plopping down in his half burnt chair at his desk located in the corner of Tony's lab. </p><p>Peter glances up sheepishly at the group before him, shaking more dirt from his hair. "Hi guys"</p><p>"Oh My God, Pete what happened here" Bruce asks, noticing his table is half burnt to a crisp. </p><p>Blushing slightly, Peter runs a hand through his hair, "ah-h y-yeah, funny story....." </p><p>"It better be a quick story kid" Tony pushes, more concerned for the kids overall safety than what actually happened. </p><p>"Y-yeah so, I came to the tower, but no one was in the main floor so I decided to come down here and upgrade the suit. Which I did! But then I saw the project Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner were working on to upgrade the iron mans boot thrusters, so I started making some of the prototypes you guys were planning. I just tested a few, and I guess the last one, the one were you changed the shape of the thruster caused some of it to short circuit and explode a little." Peter speaks, barely stopping to breath even once. </p><p>Peter starts pulling at the shirt half burnt onto him, but his skin underneath seems relatively fine, "Son why are your clothes and the table the most burnt?" Steve questions, noticing the boys actions. </p><p>"Oh my spidey sense started buzzing lightly when the test started and it wanted me to move away from the boots. But I didn't want to destroy Mr. Stark's Lab so I kind of jumped on top of it........"</p><p>Bucky starts laughing, earning glares from the more 'responsible' adults but Clint joins with a chuckle, "Oh My God Stevie, I told you this kid is a mini you, reckless and everything." Slapping Steve on the back who just scowls at his friend, trying to hide his own smirk.</p><p>"I swear Stark, I never thought I would see the day where it wasn't you who destroyed this lab" Natasha adds with a smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>